The Meaning of Friendship is Love
by StarTono
Summary: yaoi warningKatsuya Jonouchi and Seto Kaiba are stuck together on a field trip to a science museum. While there they find an ancient artifact that switches their souls. Now in order to return to their respective body's they must help their friends escape


Okay, so have you ever wondered what would happen if Katsuya Jonouchi and Seto Kaiba switched bodies

Okay, so have you ever wondered what would happen if Katsuya Jonouchi and Seto Kaiba switched bodies? Well I thought I might just help you find out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter one

It was a Tuesday at Domino high school and Miss Chono was taking the class on a field trip to a science museum. "Oh great" Jonouchi sighed as he boarded the bus. "I have to sit next with anger management boy." Jonouchi sat down next to Seto Kaiba and sighed. Kaiba glanced at Jonouchi and glared at him coldly. Neither one of them said anything on the whole bus ride to the museum. When they arrived Jonouchi climbed off the bus and ran over to where Anzu and Honda were standing. "Hey guys where's Yugi?" "Oh he ran off to find you." Anzu sighed leaning against a tree in the museum yard. "Oh, wait there he is" Honda said waving at Yugi "Hey pal!!" "Hey Yugi" Jonouchi said grinning. "C'mon class" Miss Chono sang out "lets go inside once we're in I'll announce your groups of two or three." Once the class had been ushered through the door and assembled in the lobby of the museum Miss Chono began to call out groups. "Group one Honda, Motou, and Mazaki" Miss Chono read from her list. "Yeah!" Anzu whispered giving Yugi a high five. "Group two Jonouchi, and Kaiba". "Aww #!!" Jonouchi yelled. "Jonouchi!" Miss Chono cried looking embarrassed "If you talk like that again you're waiting on the bus." Jonouchi gulped "sorry Chono Sensei" he said quietly and went over to stand next to Kaiba still cursing under his breath.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Later) Jonouchi and Kaiba didn't say a single word to each other through the whole first half hour of the visit. After they stopped for lunch Jonouchi saw an exhibit hidden behind a wall of information about a jet propelled toaster. He wouldn't even have seen the exhibit if the light hadn't been just right. "Look" Jonouchi whispered tugging on Seto's sleeve. "Jonouchi" Seto grumbled "only an idiot like you would find a jet propelled toaster interesting." "No not that" Jonouchi said pulling Seto over to the mysterious display. The display was a crystalline green stone about a foot in length and a foot in width. A pool of water rested in a dip in the stone that was not unlike a basin. It had writing carved into the dip. The writing was only just legible. Jonouchi and Kaiba gazed into the water and read it in unison. The stone said: _"Two souls, two bodies, no sign of mirth, till you see the other soul comes first, no soul shall be given, taken or sealed, till the answer to this riddles revealed, when the answer is found bring it to me what can you show that cannot be seen?" _. "What's this rubbish?" Seto grumbled. All at once the water in the stone began to glow blue and the words started to glow a deep, deep green. The water then turned into a glowing reflecting mirror. Then the room began to spin Jonouchi tripped forward and his lips accidentally met Kaiba's and with that everything went black. The last thing the two teens saw was their own reflections in the mirror like water and a flash of blue light.

Jonouchi groaned as he opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor near the exhibit. He could swear that the hair that covered his face was darker and seemed to fall differently than before but then again it was dark in the corner that they were in. "Seto" he inquired then jumped. That voice!! That was not Katsuya Jonouchi's voice. Jonouchi looked into the water in the stone again. (The stone lay there innocent and as stony as ever.) Jonouchi cautiously glanced at his reflection and screamed. "T-That face!" he muttered. "This body is not my body this is, this is" he couldn't bear to say it. Actually he didn't need to because a voice behind him (his own voice) said "Looking for this." Jonouchi turned around to find him self gazing into his own face. The tone of voice that this new Jonouchi sounded an awful lot like Kaiba. "Nooo I knew it" Jonouchi cried "Kaiba you and I have switched bodies!!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter two

"No!!" Jonouchi whimpered "no this is soo not happening to me!! Of all people the one and only Katsuya Jonouchi looks like…." he couldn't say it. At that moment Yugi and the others were passing by and heard Jonouchi's ranting. "Hey Kaiba" Honda said looking at him strangely "Um dude have you gone nutters?" "Aaah I'm not Kaiba I'm…." Jonouchi paused and decided against it telling them would just confuse things. "No the only person here who's nutters is you sack of geekness" Jonouchi said adopting Kaiba's smug tone. Jonouchi glanced over at Kaiba who nodded his head understanding that Jonouchi wanted him to act like the person whose body he had control of. Kaiba forced a smile and the friendly tone he loathed so much and said "He hit his head on the wall he should be fine". Anzu laughed. Hey Jonouchi she said to the Kaiba sit with us on the way home so you don't have to sit with him she said pointing a thumb at Jonouchi who stared angry and scared out of Kaiba's cold blue eyes. "Sure" Kaiba said with a forced smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Later) Seto sighed and slowly began to drift off on the way home from the museum. Anzu's banter was making that almost impossible. Jonouchi was shifting uncomfortably under the adoring stares of Seto's fan girls. When they reached school Jonouchi walked over to where Seto was standing. Seto brushed back the blond hair that now covered his face and glanced up. "So" he sneered "have you gotten sick of me yet"? "Well, I'm certainly sick of your stupid face staring at me through every mirror, or window." Jonouchi cringed and said" Look Seto I know we're not friends exactly, but can you please work with me to try and turn this around?" "Work with _you, _look you're the one who got us into this mess." Jonouchi, unable to take the pressure began to cry. "Oh no, you don't" Seto said panicking "Seto Kaiba never cries, so stop crying jerk." But Jonouchi couldn't stop he fell to the ground in a distraught heap. Seto sighed and put a slightly unwilling hand on Jonouchi's back. He probably wouldn't have done that but as it was his own back he was comfortingly patting he didn't care as much. "Look jerk" Seto whispered. "I'm sorry okay please stop crying?" Jonouchi looked up and Seto saw his own eyes puffy and red gazing at him so sadly. It was hard for him to look at the wreck before him. "I'll, I'll help you Jonouchi but only because I want my body back got that geek brain?" Seto said quietly. Jonouchi stood up wiping the cold blue eyed that he now saw through and nodded. "Let's go to the museum tomorrow…….and by the way you really need to take a bath more often you reek."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day they rode in one of Seto's limos to the museum. Jonouchi sighed and pushed Kaiba's brunette hair from his eyes. They walked in silence to the toaster display and stepped behind it. "NO" Jonouchi cried. The exhibit was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter3.

"No this is not happening" Jonouchi cried. "I'm afraid so" Seto whispered. Jonouchi practically threw himself at Seto crying into his arms. Seto was shocked and made to throw Jonouchi off of him but thought better of it letting Jonouchi cry into his shoulder. "Gee the freak is crying" Seto whispered blushing slightly "why are you so sentimental towards me now, do you love me or something I wouldn't be surprised if you were….?" "No" Jonouchi said emerging from his lament in order to smile showing all his (or more, Kaiba's) pearly whites. "I just like having my beautiful face there to comfort me." Then he resumed his dismal state. Seto sighed and shook his head. "What a ditz." he muttered. "Excuse me sir" Kaiba asked a nearby museum employee "There was a display here yesterday could you tell me what happened to it?" "Yes" the guard said. "We moved it over there" he said pointing in another corner behind a display of jeweled chicken wings. "Yay" Jonouchi cried bouncing over and reading the information on the tab next to it. "Oh my god, this is a reeeeeal help" Jonouchi said rolling his eyes. "All it says is" Jonouchi began to speak in a mocking tone. "An ancient relic used during soul switching ceremonies." "Wait look at this"!! Seto glanced at it and gasped!! "No"!! "Wgat" Kaiba yelled tripping over his words and running over to Jonouchi. "It says we have to go to the shadow realm and face challenges of great peril to return to our respective bodies." Kaiba sighed "great now how to get to the shadow realm……?" Whilst Kaiba sat thinking quietly in the manner he usually did. Jonouchi began to chant a strange string of words that was written on the slab of stone that the bowl rested on. _"Aurum postestas gonda ro spirits come and spirits go take us to your resting place realm of shadows show your face."_ A wind whirled through the room surrounding Jonouchi and Kaiba they found themselves being whipped through the air. When Kaiba opened his eyes he found himself staring into the bright green eyes of a confused looking boy with black hair and an earring with a dice hanging from it. He smiled "finally people like me" he cried helping Kaiba to his feet. "Wait a minute your Serenity's brother" He said. "Um actually….." Kaiba began. "I knew it it's you hiya mutt" the green eyed teen grinned his eyes shining. "No one" a cold voice said from behind him "calls Katsuya Jonouchi a mutt friend or not". A fist hit the other teen squarely in the jaw. "Well Otogi its been a while". Otogi turned holding his jaw "Kaiba"? "Um actually" Kaiba began again from Jonouchi's body. "Don't 'um actually' me' mutt" Otogi whined "you guys are really confusing me." Jonouchi snickered "you sound like my mom" he laughed. "But, but" Otogi stuttered "your parents are dead, and why are you acting all friendly to me? it's Jonouchi whose my friend not you." "Allow me to explain" Kaiba said sighing "I'm Kaiba, due to a curse Jonouchi and I switched souls he's me and I'm him." Otogi nodded looking confused "and why are you here?" he asked "I'm beginning to understand you two's strange behavior but why were you sent to the shadow realm?" "Well" Kaiba began "just before we were sent here we read on a display at a museum that we must face perilous challenges to return to our respective bodies." "I get it now….I think" Otogi said "So you" he said pointing at Kaiba's body "are Jonouchi?" "Correct" Jonouchi said smiling. "And that's Kaiba?" He asked pointing at Jonouchi's body. "Sounds about right" Kaiba said. "Except for the fact that I'm inside the body of this idiot." "Idiot" Jonouchi yelled "why I oughta!!" "Settle down you two" Otogi sighed looking really creeped out. "You are totally wacked out" he groaned "now can you tell me exactly what the heck you two are fighting about now?" "Sorry Otogi" Jonouchi sighed "as you know he and I never get along and…." Jonouchi's face lit up mischievously. "What is it now" Kaiba said. "Okay seeing him looking like that is creepy" Otogi snapped "can we get down to business?" "Yes" Kaiba snapped "lets."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter four

They walked along in the shadow realm looking for something perilous and wondering what could possibly be more perilous than the realm that they were in. To make matters worse Otogi was sighing every five minutes and Jonouchi was singing annoying songs under his breath. With each passing moment Kaiba grew more and more irritated with Jonouchi's singing and Otogi's sighing. Finally he lost it "OH MY GOD WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE # UP!!" This scared Jonouchi half to death and jumped Otogi. "S-sorry" Jonouchi whimpered and he did look truly sorry (actually he look on his face brought a blush to Seto's cheeks, but he ignored it). "No I'm sorry" Kaiba said "sorry I ever got stuck with you two!!" "Well you're not being such a gentleman yourself" Jonouchi snapped back. "Well at least I'm a man" Kaiba yelled and stomped off in another direction. "What's that supposed to mean" Jonouchi yelled after him. A flash of white light stopped their bickering. A girl in a white dress appeared before them she had long dark hair and large brown eyes. The boys looked on shocked. "Well, she said "are you two ready to face your first challenge?" "Are we ever" Jonouchi snapped at her. "Very well" she said ignoring his rudeness, "please proceed into the "maze of unforgivable beasts!!" "Unforgivable beasts?" Jonouchi whimpered. "Yes" the girl said "by the way my name is Andromeda I am the referee of your first challenge." "Uh one problem" Kaiba said" "Yes" Andromeda asked turning. "There is no maze." "Oh yes there is" Andromeda said waving her hand. Large hedges began to shoot out of the ground creating the perfect medieval maze. She turned to Otogi. "You may join them if you're ready to earn your freedom" she said smiling at him and giving him a jaunty wink. "Am I ever" Otogi cried. "Ever since I lost that duel with Malik I've been stuck here." Andromeda nodded and then produced a spiked club, a bow and a quiver of arrows, and a sword." "These will be your weapons for fighting the creatures in the maze" Andromeda said holding them out. "Woohoo dibs on the sword" Jonouchi yelled running over to Andromeda and taking it from her hand "Thank you Andromeda" he said grinning. "May I have the club?" Kaiba asked "please." "Of course" Andromeda said "and that leaves you with the bow and arrows" she said handing them to Otogi. "Thanks" he said "looks like those archery lessons are about to pay off." "Now" Andromeda said "your goal is to get to the center of the maze avoiding and or fighting every creature in your path."Awright" Jonouchi crowed "let's go." Suddenly a hedge burst from the ground blocking the exit and Andromeda stepped in front of them blocking them from going further. "Huh is there something else?" Kaiba asked. "Yes" Andromeda said her dark hair falling over her face hiding her eyes from view. "When I said you'd face every creature I meant every creature." "Now" she growled as fur burst from her skin and her muscles grew until she burst from her dress revealing an animal skin Toga beneath. "A wolfgirl" Otogi gasped. "Now fight me" Andromeda cried rearing up on her strong wolf legs and leapt forward towards Jonouchi her quickly growing claws outstretched towards his throat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter six

Seto cried out and leapt in front of Jonouchi "You shall not sever my body" he cried and struck Andromeda hard across the shoulder with the club and gashed open her flesh. "Auug" she cried breathing heavily" you have courage she said clutching her shoulder. ""But now you have wasted your last minutes of life protecting your friend" she lunged at Kaiba this time. "He is not my friend" Kaiba screamed and swung again and missed. Andromeda leaned foreword and bit him he howled and fell to the ground Jonouchi and Otogi rushed to his aid and Andromeda leaped foreword once more only to meet a well placed arrow through the forehead by Otogi she stopped mid leap and said "well done you may pass through" and vanished in a burst of light. Jonouchi held Kaiba in his arms and gently inspected the wound from Andromeda's teeth. It's not too deep he said licking his finger and wiping away the blood Seto stood stumbled and fell foreword weakly into Jonouchi's arms. "Dude your squishing me" Jonouchi whispered his cheeks turning bright red at the close contact. "Sorry" Kaiba said struggling to stand up and then picked up his club "let's go" he said. They started foreword deeper into the maze Otogi shivered and moved closer to Jonouchi and Kaiba upon seeing a small pile of human bones. The maze grew dark as they moved out of the shadowy source of light. A loud pounding sound much like running came closer from a turn along the path ahead someone crashed into Otogi who screamed and fell over. "Sorry" said an all too familiar voice. "Bakura!!" they all cried. "Jonouchi?" Bakura asked "is it you?" "Yes" Jonouchi said. "Are you hurt?" "No" Bakura said "But I'm alone may I join your party?" he asked. "Of course" said Otogi that is if Kaiba doesn't mind Jonouchi snorted "what does he care?" "But your Kaiba" Bakura said looking at him strangely. "No I'm not" Jonouchi told him "you can come with us and we'll fill you in on everything that's happened." And so they all set off through the maze wondering if they would ever make it through the maze alive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter seven

"I see" Bakura said after much thought. "So that's it huh?" "Whaaa?" Jonouchi asked loudly "Whadda yah mean is that it?" "Well after all we've been through with Yugi it's really not so surprising" Bakura said blinking at Jonouchi through big blue eyes. "Yeah I guess you're right" Jonouchi said looking up at the top of the hedges. "Hey what are you here for anyways?" he said turning to Bakura. "Oh well my Yami self lost a duel so now I'm stuck here earning my freedom just like you guys are." "Oh" Jonouchi said sighing. "Well it's nice to have friends to help you in a situation like this." "Yeah" Otogi sighed looking up at the shadowy moon that forever hovered over the realm of darkness the only source of light. "It's really…. pretty peaceful" Kaiba said "too peaceful in fact." And with that a large shadow leapt from a turn in the hedges and knocked Bakura to the ground. "Ah help me!!" he cried squirming under the creature's weight. A soft breeze stirred the hedges and allowed the moonlight to fall on the creature. It was large scaly serpentine dog. "Holy crap" Jonouchi cried falling backwards and knocking Kaiba over. Kaiba scrambled up from under Jonouchi and swung his club clipping the dog on the head. The dog fell in a heap on the ground blood pooling from its head. Bakura pushed the dead dog off of him. "Well that wasn't so perilous was it?" he asked panting and brushing his silver hair out of his face.

Jonouchi scowled "ugg what is that smell" he asked holding his nose. Kaiba cried out as a large drop of goopy liquid landed on his shoulder burning away his shirt and scalding his flesh. "Hey" Jonouchi cried in dismay "that was my favorite shirt." Kaiba glowered up at him and tried to throw a punch at him but missed. Suddenly Otogi screamed. "Oh my god" he yelled tripping over Bakura and falling backwards staring in horror at the creature towering over them. "It it's that dogs thing's mother" Bakura gasped "it must be". "Mortals, one of you must become a willing sacrifice in place of my son" the dog howled in a voice like fingernails on a chalkboard All the others glanced up and each trying to be calm pulled out their weapons and held ready waiting for their doom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter eight

The dog laughed throatily "stupid mortals. I'll let you go just let me take one of you to my lair and your friends will go free." "Kaiba" Jonouchi began looking at him with a sad look in his eyes. "You ain't sacrificing my body" Kaiba growled jabbing a finger at Jonouchi. "I must" Jonouchi said then he leaned forward and began to cry catching the other boy's chin in his hands pushing his lips against Kaiba's (although they were technically _his _lips) and didn't let go for a long time and then with that he whispered "good luck", put his arms around Kaiba to gave him a hard squeeze, and walked over to the dog. The dog snatched him up with a growl and disappeared. Kaiba fell to the ground in astonishment beyond astonishment. "H-he kissed me" Kaiba said in wonder touching his lips. "Eeeyuch" Otogi said looking after Jonouchi with both a sad and disgusted look in his green eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I have to find out why" Kaiba said finally "we must save him."

"Wow" Bakura said softly "your first kiss I thought even if it was with a guy you would never get a kiss ever." Otogi leaned forward with a malicious glint in his eyes and whispered "was there any tongue". A few minutes later Otogi lay on the ground nursing a bloody nose. "For your information there was not but if you make another comment like that I'll bite yours off." With that he stomped off in the direction that the dog had gone. Bakura shrugged chuckling and helping Otogi up. They walked after him weapons at the ready.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jonouchi at that moment was seated in his prison of stone and hedge at the far end of the maze sulking. "Why did I have to kiss him" he wondered aloud. "I mean I did develop a small crush on him, ever since I accidentally kissed him at the museum before, but nothing more right?" He groaned and pushed the hair out of his eyes. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in a pool of water on the cold stone floor. Kaiba's face stared out at him. He kicked at the pool breaking the reflection at the water rippled. The giant dog snored quietly its large shape blocking the entranceway. Jonouchi kicked a pebble and collapsed into a heap on the floor. "I wish we had never gotten into this mess" he sighed and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter nine

Otogi and Bakura walked exhaustedly behind the never tiring Kaiba who walked bravely and determinedly forward to find his decidedly beloved Jonouchi. His lips tingled at the thought of the kiss and begged for more. He had come close to kissing Otogi and Bakura several times for his need of close contact. He had loved the kiss more than anything he had ever experienced. He stopped suddenly upon hearing a grunt from around the corner of a hedge. He peered around it and jumped. He was face to face with the giant dog creature that was just as terrifying asleep as when it was awake. He saw his prize sleeping quietly behind the dog. Seto drew his club out and quickly and quietly slayed the sleeping dog. Otogi and Bakura watched in fascination as Kaiba bent over Jonouchi and shook him awake. "Kaiba?" the sleepy boy looked up at the person who he had never planned on seeing again. He reached up and touched the face that was no longer his, stroked the honey blond hair, and then was shocked as Seto leaned forward and touched his lips gently to Jonouchi's. Jonouchi gave into the kiss letting Seto push his way eagerly into Jonouchi's arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jonouchi was shocked when Kaiba brought him in for the "oh so sweet kiss". He felt his heart flutter and began to kiss him back. After a few minutes the boys realized they were being observed by both Otogi and Bakura. They both blushed and stood. Kaiba turned to Jonouchi and blushed saying "Sorry". "Sorry, are you kidding me?" Jonouchi asked. "Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that anyhow?" Kaiba shrugged and took Jonouchi's hand leading him to where Otogi and Bakura were. "Ahem, well shall we get going now that you two 'lovebirds' are done" Otogi asked. The other two nodded and they continued their silent way through the maze.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter ten

"It's dark I think we should stop and settle down for the night." Seto sighed. "Yeah your right" Bakura agreed "we'll need our strength for tomorrow." The boys stopped and lay down Otogi was asleep in moments nestled up against a wall of the maze. Bakura was asleep as well curled up exhausted against the wall opposite from Otogi's. Kaiba and Jonouchi on the other hand were curled up together in the middle of the path. Seto pushed his nose into Jonouchi's chest and breathed in the warmth and scents that issued from his body. Kaiba took the opportunity to kiss him forcing his warm tongue into Jonouchi's mouth (which makes me squirm because technically he's kissing himself, brrrr). Jonouchi gasped and pushed him away. "It's a little too early for that I think." "Seto nodded looking disappointed. "Goodnight" he whispered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning when Kaiba woke up he was shocked to see that he was staring right into Otogi's face. He screamed and jumped. Otogi woke up immediately "what, what is it did someone die?!" "No" Kaiba said panting in shock. "The next worse thing, I woke up staring at your ugly mug." "Otogi gave him a look that said ha, ha very funny. Kaiba turned over and chuckled to see Jonouchi snoring peacefully into his back. "Wait what the hell am I thinking" he asked himself, "am I really in love with him, or am I in love with myself?" He turned to look at his own sleeping face. "I don't know" he whispered "But I have to figure this out."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The boy's found a small bundle of food set near them. There was a note that explained that it was not poisoned or anything like that and that they would need their strength it was unsigned. They each gladly divided the food and ate a nice breakfast. They also rationed the food out too last the rest of the day. Jonouchi walked next to Kaiba the whole day wondering to himself why Kaiba wouldn't look at him. They slew many more creatures some dangerous some not. Finally after two days they found the exit to the maze. Jonouchi cheered and grabbed Kaiba around the waist kissing him hard. "We made it" he cried hugging everyone. Kaiba blushed analyzing the kiss. "I still don't know," he thought. "I still don't know if its love or vanity, the only way to figure that out is to get through this alive." As they approached the exit of the maze flash of light issued from it and Andromeda appeared, once again a beautiful woman. The boys raised their weapons and stood ready. Andromeda chuckled, "you have done well my friends." She smiled and handed them a scroll. Kaiba took it reluctantly his hand ready to flick down and catch a hold of his weapon in case he needed to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 11

"Do not be alarmed you have nothing to fear" Andromeda smiled mysteriously. "My attacking you was part of the first challenge. You passed so I won't attack you again." The boys nodded in understanding realizing what had happened. "Well" Andromeda began for your second challenge you will be changed back into your normal bodies." She smiled at Kaiba and Jonouchi. "Huh really, you don't mean it!!" Jonouchi cried looking astonished. "Yes" Andromeda smiled. "You did so well on the first challenge that we decided to grant you your souls back a little early. But you still have to gain your freedom." Kaiba smiled "yeeeeeesssss" he thought to himself "now I can finally decide if I'm in love with him or not."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Andromeda muttered a strange incantation and Kaiba felt a strange fluttery sensation all around his body. The next thing he new he was staring at Jonouchi, through his own blue eyes. He laughed and threw his arms around Jonouchi letting Jonouchi kiss him happily on the cheek. They spent a few minutes making sure their bodies were still in tact. "I can't wait to figure out if I'm actually in love, this could be my first love eeeeh I can't wait" Kaiba did a little happy dance in his head before stopping himself and concentrating on what Andromeda was saying. "Now your next test will be a challenge of love" she said tossing her hair back." and your referee will be the one and only cupid himself." "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat" Kaiba asked "a love challenge, what kind of love challenge?" "Well actually it's more like a whole bunch of games like spin the bottle and such but they have been magnified and altered to make them dangerous." Andromeda grinned, "And you believe me I'm going to be watching, boys' making out is so hot." Otogi looked in fear at Bakura. "I…..I…..I'm gonna end up paired with you aren't I?" he moaned boredly before falling to the ground with and animated thud.

"Well, here comes cupid" Andromeda yawned. A handsome man with a pair of long white wings walked jauntily towards them. "Sup?" he asked. "Not much" Andromeda grinned at him "long time no see eh?" "Sure thing" Cupid smiled up at her, "well lets begin" he snapped his fingers and in a whirl of pink smoke the four boys were swept off their feet. They landed smoothly in a large hall composed entirely of pink. The floor tiles looked like they were made of the finest quality rose quartz. The walls were painted a pretty, glassy, bubble gum pink. It really was a pretty room even in the boy's eyes. Cupid turned to them, "ready?" he asked. The rules of your first challenge out of three small ones here will be…You will get into partners one of you will be blindfolded, a key will be hidden somewhere on the partner who is not blindfolded will have a key placed somewhere on his body. He will then be tied to a chair and the blindfolded boy will have to locate the key." Cupid paused to conjure up a couple of chairs, pink velvet, and turned once again to them "sound simple enough?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Otogi looked positively sick now, Jonouchi was paralyzed in either shock or extreme hyper happiness (whoa say that 5 times fast), Kaiba was a little nervous and his heart was beating like a high school band's whole percussion section. Bakura just stood there looking for the entire world like he was looking forward to it.

"I guess I'm with Seto" Jonouchi mumbled, "and that leaves Otogi with Bakura." Otogi nodded feebly.

A few minutes later Jonouchi and Bakura were both tied to chairs, and Kaiba was blindfolded along with Otogi. "Alrigh' first team to find the key wins a bonus upgrade to their weapons and gets to go first in the next challenge. You may begin" Cupid nodded at them, even though they could not see him, and stood back to observe. Kaiba's hands shook as he moved forward to locate Jonouchi's Body. His hands first made contact with what he felt to be Jonouchi's chest. He knew it to be a chest because of its size and the fact that he could feel a heart pounding beneath it. He moved closer feeling his way across Jonouchi's torso and not finding a key anywhere moved lower. Jonouchi squirmed and wriggled nervously at Kaiba's touch. Kaiba's fingers were still fiddling around Jonouchi's midriff. He skipped the next part, "I'll save that for last just in case it's there" he muttered. He felt his way down Jonouchi's legs. He had such soft muscular legs Kaiba decided. He ran his hand up and down one of them just to see what it would feel like. "Just look for the key" Jonouchi whimpered squirming at Kaiba's gentle but not so innocent fingers. "Sorry" Kaiba whispered. "But it's kind of hard not to do that with you squirming. He flushed after feeling that the key wasn't anywhere near his legs either. "S-so that leaves" he shuddered. He moved both hands carefully up the insides of Jonouchi's thighs. He had almost reached Jonouchi's crotch when he felt a small bump on his partner's lower thigh, pretending he hadn't felt it he moved further up Jonouchi's leg and began to knead gently at the second lump there. Jonouchi let out a strangled moan and chuckling to himself Seto moved back down to the lump that was the key. He patted it before sliding his hand into Jonouchi's pants and retrieving a small silver key with a heart on it. He re-zipped Jonouchi's pants and slipped off his blindfold. Jonouchi's face was so red it wasn't funny. Otogi had just found Bakura's key and they were both blushing twice as red as Jonouchi. Jonouchi flushed deeper and leaned forward to gently kiss Kaiba, which was the best way he had at the moment to relax, but as their lips neared cupid walked over and pushed them apart. "Uh uh uh" Cupid grinned "you don't get to do that until the next game."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"The next game is simple you just have to spin the bottle." Cupid grinned deviously. A large pink bottle appeared in thin air before falling with a thud to the ground at their feet. "Begin, "Cupid laughed "whee this should be fun." Kaiba reached over and spun the bottle bravely. It, not surprisingly, pointed to Jonouchi. He leaned forward heart thudding his lips met Jonouchi's but instead of just giving him a quick kiss he pushed his lips harder and harder against Jonouchi's until his lips gave way letting a shy tongue through. Kaiba eagerly let Jonouchi's tongue slide over his. He put his arms around Jonouchi's waist and lapped at the sweet taste of the latter's mouth with a harsh gasp. This pulled him back to his senses and he stopped letting a breathless Jonouchi fall weakly to the floor flushing madly.

Cupid blinked and stared, "whoa!" was all he could say.

Bakura and Otogi gazed at the two hearts thumping. Cupid recovered and scratched the back of his head slightly embarrassed about having watched the two men kiss so unexpectedly passionately. Jonouchi grinned unable to believe what had just happened to him. "Se-to?" he asked looking into the eyes of his friend. "Jonouchi" Kaiba replied grinning. "W-well" cupid began time for round two.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cupid turned to Bakura "now it's your turn spin the bottle." Bakura looked at him as if he had just asked him to lick a toad. He gulped but reluctantly spun the bottle. It spun jauntily and


End file.
